1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display capable of improving light efficiency and reducing eternal light reflectance.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes organic light emitting elements, each consisting of an anode that is a hole injection electrode, an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode that is an electron injection electrode. Each of the organic light emitting elements emits light by energy generated when an exciton generated in the organic light emitting layer by combination of electrons and holes is reduced from an exited state to a ground state, and the OLED display displays a predetermined image using light emission.
Since light generated by the organic light emitting layer of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is partially or entirely reflected by a driving wiring line such as the anode, the cathode, or a thin film transistor (TFT), efficiency of light emitted to the outside is deteriorated. In order to solve the problem, a resonance structure in which thicknesses of organic layers are controlled so that constructive interference of light is generated to improve light efficiency is formed. In the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display having the resonance structure, light efficiency is improved, but visibility is deteriorated in accordance with a color shift on a side.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.